


K.W.P

by Komikage_0f_Seragakure



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Music Creation, Music Remix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komikage_0f_Seragakure/pseuds/Komikage_0f_Seragakure
Summary: Welcome to Komikage’s Whimsical Productions: A music library in the making that has no real significance at all.
Kudos: 2





	1. Komikage - Boys of JNPR Version I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be my JNPR’s theme once It’s refined, which won’t be anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flow off the song is similar to One Shot Light’s After Action - Breaking The Gates song. My cousin helped me with the lyrics so anything decent sounding was his doing. I’ll definitely need him in the future for individual character songs.

_Irresolution!_

_Do Not Be Ashamed._

_We All Lose Our Minds Sometimes,_

_But, What Matters Is What You Do!_

_Strive, To Fight For What’s Right!_

_We Only Get One Shot At Life!_

_So, Will You Remedy Yourself From The Darkness Within?_

_We All Smile In The Face Of Death,_

_Knowing It Won’t Be The End,_

_Because Together We Are Potent!_

_Ohhh The Places We’ll Go!_

_This Is Our Resolution,_

_We Took The Path In A Better Direction,_

_Even Killed Our Inner Seclusion!_

_And Now: We’re One!_

_They’ve Been Disproven!_

_All Those Who Have Claimed:_

_We’d Never Make Peacetime._

_Oh?_

_Yet Look How Far We’ve Come._

_This Is The Clearest Sign Right Here!_

_Every Lesson We Advance,_

_We Unveil More Common Ground!_

_It’s Up From Here!_

_This Is Our Resolution,_

_We Took The Path In A Better Direction,_

_Even Killed Our Inner Seclusion!_

_So Now: We’re One!_

_This Is Our Resolution,_

_We Took The Path In A Better Direction,_

_Even Killed Our Inner Seclusion!_

_Oh Yea, We Are!_

_Oh Yea!_

_Oh Yea!_

_And Now It’s Our Time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next thing my cousin and I are working on is a character song for Pierre because he also favors the purple eyed psycho, and because I don’t have time for much else right now unfortunately.


	2. Komikage - Bloody Rose Version I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Will Be Pierre’s theme song once it’s completed and refined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flow is similar to HxH Killua - Tell Me which actually has an instrumental! I’m gonna’ be in the lab for a minute before dropping version II.

_Am I Really Hopeless?_

_I Love Bloody Violence._

_Cursed Since The Day I Was Born..._

_Everything Is Fading,_

_A Path Before Me’s Burning:_

_Warning Me To Keep Away._

_I Can’t, Accept That!_

_Never Have, Never Will I!_

_They Know?! I Hope Not!_

_I’ve Developed A Soft Spot!_

_And If, She Sees This,_

_Then Out With My Bloody Secret!_

_And I’d Rather Die!_

_  
The Innocence,_

_Those Lustrous Eyes,_

_That Warming Smile,_

_It All!_

_She Shouldn’t Be Friends With Someone Like Me!  
  
_

_Yet She Persist, And I Resist!_

_She Wants To Know It All!_

_Her Voice Now Sore,_

_She Continues To Shout:_

_TELL ME!!!!!!_   
  


_All My Life I’ve Studied,_

_Ways To Kill A Person._

_Hard To Believe I’m Human..._

_Deliver Pain To Who Deserve It!_

_Death Is What Surrounds Me!_

_Love Is Something Far Out Of Reach!_

_And If, I Do Die?_

_No One Will Really Miss Me._

_Don’t Lie, I Know You!_

_This Time You Won’t Convince Me._

_I’ll Rip, And Tear Through,_

_All The Opposition!_

_My Bloodied Hands Tremor!_

_The Heroics,_

_Those Starlit Eyes,_

_That Blooming Smile,_

_It All!_

_No Way You Care For Someone Like Me!_

_Yet You Persist, And I Resist,_

_You Want To Know It All!_

_I Turn Away And Yell These Two Words:_

_GO AWAY!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who’s next? I honestly don’t know. My cousin suggested Ryaine only because he’s closely affiliated with Pierre.


	3. Komikage - Boredom Version I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discard the previous chapter’s intent. If anything that’s Violent Rose’s theme. This is Pierre’s shit right here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The instrumental me and my cousin went off on was (C2) Epic OSTsHideki Taniuchi - Line of Light! I doubt anyone will be able to accurately capture how the flow is for this one since it’s only an instrumental, just know it’s fast paced and has a hip hop esk edge to it.

Woke Up This Morning,

With Blood On My Hands.

Questioning,

Whose It Is?

Can’t Really Say, I Give A Fuck.

Shrug It Off: It’ll Washout.

Had No Plans For The Night,

Just Stargazing Like The Usual.

This Time I Saw A Streak Of Light,

I Gotta’ Admit It Was Quite The Sight.

But I’d Rather Be In A Fight!

This Boredome’s Working Up My Appetite!

And No Not The Kind By The Candlelight!

I’ll Allow You An Insight Of Who I Am.

I Hunger For My Fists To Crack A Skull,

I Yearn For My Legs To Split Some Knees,

And My Elbows & Knees Go To Work Too,

It’s True I’m Psycho Locomotion,

You Wouldn’t Be The First To Say,

And You Won’t Be The Last I Scare Away.

Blame The Idiots Who Gave Me A Birth Date,

If Not For Them I Wouldn’t Be Here To State:

I’m Here To Stay And Lay The Scum To Waste!

And All The Normies Who’ve Happened To Interlace,

Now’s Your Chance To Clear The Room Unless You Have An Obligation.

Do You See How Fair I Can Be?

I’m Selective When It Comes To A Murder Spree!

I’m Not As Crazy As Some Would Make You Think.

But I Wouldn’t Mind Diagnosis From A Shrink.

  
I Wonder If There’s A Sliver Of Hope In Me?

If So It’s Minuscule And Laughable:

Unjustifiable For Me To Up And Change My Ravenous Ways 

**[ Instrumental Til The End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my cousin had fun with this. No clue what comes next though.... I may post another one-shot esk fic since Violent Rose and Team JNPR gonna be a hot ass minute and The Life of JNPR is on hold because of spoilers....
> 
> Fuck it, Imma’ just make it non canon!


	4. Itokage - Awakening Version I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre’s current theme in VI after the shit he did in Team JNPR’s latest chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pandora Journey) Ivan Torrent - Awakening is Pierre’s character theme song for VI. The flow is what you make it, but it should be pretty damn transparent unless you have no rhythm at all lol.
> 
> Text Ques.
> 
> Random Verse: Just go with the flow.
> 
> ~Random Verse~: An specified que within the instrumental.
> 
> Random Verse In Italics: It Means They’re Accentuated and Emphasized.

[Lyrics Start At 00:46]  
  


Running From My Deepest Fears

Never Thought I’d Kill Them Here

So Eager To Rip And Tear

_~_ Awakening My Full Potential _~_  
  
  


Once A Meager Orphan Bastard

I Was A Living Disaster

Wishing My Life Would End Faster

Rest In Peace My Hopes And Dreams

_Do You Know What The Best Gift There Is?_

_~_ Blooming Into Something Meaningful _~_  
  
  


Now That All My Fears Are Quelled

My Resolve Is Tough As Steel

No

Such

Fear.

This Journey That I’ve Begun

Necessary If I’m To Become

That Special Someone To Everyone

Who Had Strength And A Will To Overcome

_When Against All Odds_

_I’m Devoured_

_By My Unforgiving Black Heart_

_No Longer Merciful_

[Dark Action And Then Sorrowful Instrumental]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cuzzo is out of town doing classified shit so I’m taking over til he get back.


	5. Komikage - Jacek’s Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flow and instrumental are from Asian Kung Fu - Afterdark. I’m surprised I managed this without any assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same premise as the last, bored as shit and I had a little bit of free time on my hands.

_Trying Hard To Understand,_

_As The Midday Clouds Soar Overhead,_

_Envious!_

_Wishing My Life Were Just As Easy,_

_Simplicity’s Ideal!_

_Woefully!_

_Don’t Mind The Taste Of My Own Blood Since It Means That I’m Still Alive,_

_And If Everyone Else Is Alright...._

_Continue The Fight!_

_Battle For All Things Living,_

_Striving For A Better Future!_

_Together We’ll Make Them Believe...._

_Set My Angel Wings On Fire,_

_Shocked To Find I’ve Gone Higher,_

_An Outcome I Never Foresaw...._

_  
Considering All My Flaws._

_Lamenting On What’s Been Lost._

_Whatever Remains I Will,_

_Embrace Wholeheartedly Til The End!_


	6. Komikage - Violent Rose? (Idk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flow is basically the same in Alan - Over The Clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bored as hell on duty, had some free time so I conjured this up in a few minutes after seeing the God Eater Ressurection intro.

_Why Does His Stare Cause My Heart To Flutter?_

_This Behavior’s Irregular..._

_His Hand Travels Down My Cheek,_

_The Touch Is Oddly Soothing Me To Sleep..._

_Those Eyes Appear In My Dreams._

_Casting Their Glow On Me._

_I Think I Know What This Means,_

_Yet I Refuse To Run._

_This Boy Is All Bad News._

_What Are These Potent Emotions?_

_He Hands Me A Bloody Rose!_

_It’s Inexplicably Beautiful!_

_Let’s Be Careful,_

_Not Too Haste!_

_Are We Even Sure This Will Last Forever?!_

_I Know Exactly The Three Words That You’re Thinking!_

_Am I Really The First To Give A Damn?!_

_And Yes I:_

_I’ll Be That Light In Your Life!_


End file.
